


Lies of Commission

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Pawn Takes Queen [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorraine only tells herself the full truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies of Commission

            _There’s nobody else who can do this_ , she’d been told, and she’d believed them. She was flattered, pleased with the recognition, honoured to be felt necessary.

 

            Lorraine Wickes stared at her empty coffee-cup and scourged herself for caring that she’d been coaxed into working as Lester’s double agent. Her grudging admiration for Christine didn’t hide the knowledge that Christine had actively considered having her boyfriend killed, or the understanding that Christine’s work was lethal. Whatever she had been told, this was true: her secrets and lies were needed.

 

            Her head was aching the way it did when she wanted to cry but couldn’t, and she willed the tears to fall. It would be healthier than pining over Hilary.

 

            At least she’d managed the dignity of a clean break. It would have been a hundred times worse if she’d told Hilary what she’d told Christine – _he’s very gifted and has no particular loyalty to Lester, he could be useful to you_ – and he’d stayed with her just because she’d saved his life. Lorraine had been lying to everyone around her for months now, but she still told the truth to herself: she wanted to be loved freely, or not at all.

 


End file.
